Angel's Saga
by C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra
Summary: THis is the begining of Angel's Destiny
1. Angels Saga

**ANGEL: THE ANGELIC PROTECTOR**

In all the dreams that carry themselves from the dream realm makes Angel so acceptable to anything is Rose. Now on a journey to find the rest of the resistance leaders Angel has to face her worst nightmare and that is Quinlan. The bailey, called the Enforcer who Angel meets and known before. The one who can bring her down, and the least one who's the closest to her. Dag, Uriah, or Zane are the only ones she thought she could trust until she was betrayed by one of them. Which of the three will be the one to be the first betrayer? 

  
  


_"SARGE! Wait up! Come on a girl can't run in the shoes all day." _Cleo runs as fast as her little legs could take her. Laser shots came breezing past her face. Sarge looks up behind Cleo to see the betrayer coming at them. _"CLEO! COME ON!" _Sarge returned her cover fire for Cleo to run. Hel came around the corner just tin time with even more fire. _"So did you miss me!" Sarge looked over her shoulder then back at the betrayer, "Always!" _Hel noticed Cleo wasn't running fast enough,_ "Cleo come on! Let's go"_ Cleo finally made it behind Hel and Sarge as she rounds the corner then jumps down the shaft. Hel waits for Sarge to take a jump then she follows her. They see the betrayers shooting from the ledge, turning their gauntlets upwards, and then shooting back in their awkward position. Hel looks over at Sarge looking stressed out, _"So where are the surface people?" _Sarge grunts as she fires a few rounds back at the incoming lasers that seem to be blasting past her shields. _"Don't know I think it was some kind of trap for someone? Only thing is we got there before they did." _Hel looked at her friend suspiciously but not because of Sarge, this had to do with Mauser. He knew what was on that disk or did he. Hel didn't care about the disk all he wanted was the reason why Mauser wanted to keep his past away from other what did it have to do with what is happing now. They get back to the lab as Cleo runs in with her cute line of, _"Honey I'm home!" _Waiting for Mauser to basically kill her sarcasm. Only no answered came out of the eerie coldness of the silent room. Sarge and Hel arrived almost simultaneously after Cleo had. Noticing that something was wrong that Mauser didn't answer Hel went to Mauser station. He wasn't there Sarge looked for him in the back training facilities. She came back into the room with Hel and Cleo then shook her head no to Hel. She looks at Sarge then with a very abrupt look she says, _"I need to find Mauser. Sarge, stay here with Cleopatra. It shouldn't take me long." _

  
  


Sarge didn't like the thoughts of Hel going alone but Hel insisted and Sarge couldn't refuse her wishes. Hel went out the holographic door shooting her launcher to the top-level above them. While Sarge paced the lab for a moment as Cleo played with her new toy, her gauntlet. Sarge noticed her wondering fingers on the small laser that Hel had given her, _'If I don't show her how to shoot that damn thing she will shot her foot off. Oh well since Hel want's the kid to learn and there is noting better to do then wait for her to get back with Mauser. I guess this time is as good as any.' _Sarge looked over at her curious little blond, then she gave that smirk of a smile as she say's, _"Hey Cleo, be careful with that it's not a toy. Come with me for a sec." _Now Cleo was even more curious of what Sarge had in store for her. So she follows her to small testing are for gauntlet firing. As Clue's face lit up with such excitement she turns to Sarge then says, _"Am I gonna get that second lesson now?" _ Sarge gave her that smile as she made sure everything was set for Cleo. _"Yeah Hel will be out for awhile, and she will notify us if she need us so until then. Here . . ."_ She then comes back to Cleo and gently touched her exposed waist pulling her in front of the targets. Cleo couldn't help feel the heat of her hands on her waist, she hadn't been touched in over 500 years. Did it really feel that long, Sarge took her hand away, but Cleo hated the feeling gone from her waist. 

  
  


_"Now which hand is you predominated one?" _Cleo looks over her shoulder and say's, _"I'm right-handed." _Sarge looked at her stance then looked at Cleo, nodding her head. She took Cleo's left hand then says, "_Make sure you always brace your right arm with your left. Place your left hand back above the gauntlet, Like this . . ." Sarge_ takes Cleo's other arm placing the left arm on top of her right. Sarge had both arms around Cleo. She couldn't imagine anything better than at that moment with Sarge. Sarge felt a slight tremble from Cleo's body, she takes back one hand then slowly she moved back some then gave Cleo's other arm a bigger lift, She look down her arms as if it were a gun barrel. A very small target finder pops up quickly lining up her shot in the very instant. The closeness Sarge felt between her and Cleo sent chills down Sarge's spine. She liked Cleo but her heart belonged to Angel, only she was extremely becoming totally aware of Cleo's body and the sweet sent of her skin. He lips barely even grazed Cleo's arm, a shuttering feeling came over Cleo as she could feel the tender stokes of Sarge's hair, face, and lips against her forearm for that second. Sarge moved Back behind Cleo then said, _"Make sure you stay in the 90 degree pose, or the quick back will sit you on your ass." _Of course Cleo agreed. As she aimed her gauntlet towards the metal object, Sarge felt the most gut wrenching pain tearing through her Chest. She stumbled backwards as Cleo had aimed and hit the target square on. Cleo turned to face her before she could say a word Sarge was holding the wall she was laying against. Cleo ran to her and says, _"Sarge, are you ok?" _ Cleo helped her back into the lab when finally Sarge utter the words she hadn't spoke about in over 3 months now. _"ANGEL!" _ Cleo couldn't understand how in the world could Angel could affect Sarge other than that Cleo reminder her of Angel. But giving Sarge the pains that she is getting, out of nowhere Sarge held Cleo's arm tight as she feel to the floor it was a vision it wasn't her having the vision it was through Angel she was seeing this. 

  
  


Sarge began shaking as if having a seizure. Cleo couldn't hold to her, Cleo ran to the control panel trying to figure out how to use it. Searching for the button to call Hel back, _"DAMN IT! Come on I can do this." Sarge shook violently with she gave the most horrendous scream out, "CLEO!" _Cleo ran to Sarge's side. With a comforting hand, she touched her forehead. _"It's ok, Sarge. I'm here. I am going to call Hel back but I need to know how to do it stay with me."_ Sarge closed her eye's but the vision didn't stop, her body didn't stop shaking, gritting her teeth she barely makes one word come out. _"GAUNTLET!" Remembering that there was an interaction between all of their gauntlets Cleo quickly found the button to call Hel back. "Hel, we need you now. Sarge is having some kind of seizure." _Hel received the surprising message and had one of two choices save Sarge of find Mauser. Hel knew in her heart that Sarge would always come first no matter the cost. She was not willing to let Sarge go, _"Cleo try and get Sarge into the healing tube. I will try to get there as soon as I can." _ Cleo looks at Sarge as her eye's begin to roll back in her head then she shook her head in a nodding motion of yes. Cleo wasn't sure she could even support her friend. Then she lifted her with all her strength. It wasn't much, but Cleo dragged Sarge's almost lifeless body that gave spasms every few inches. Finally she was able to lay her inside the chamber. Closing it she pressed her gauntlet then say's, _"She's in Hel what should I do now?" _ Cleo made the remark to her gauntlet on left fore arm. Just then Hel came swooping into the through the holographic door. As the word had formed and already left her lips. Hel stops then she runs over to the capsule holding her best friend she had been with for a few years now, Cleo looks up shocked as Sarge begins to worsen with the shuttering visions. 

  
  
  
  


Cleo looked into Hel as Hel began adjusting some controls on the door of the capsules. _"Cleo how long has she been like this" _Hel said so commanding that scared Cleo shitless!

_"I don't.... Know About a few minutes?" _Hel looked at her and knew she was scared but she didn't have to play she needed to know. _"Cleo HOW LONG?" _ Cleo looked at Sarge quietly then finally she say's, _"For about 15 minutes, she said it was Angel." _Hel shook her head then says, _"I am getting sick of this shit! I really hate Angel now!" While inside the tube Sarge can hear her voice **"Rose! Rose, I need you! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Rose NOOOO!" **_

The pain in her back through her body twitching uncontrollably! The light hit's her eyes then suddenly she steps out of her body inside the 20th century. She saw Angel hunkered down in a spot behind a very old pile of metal pieces smoke clouds the air and her view. She could see the hurt and pain in her eyes Angel walks past her but felt the overwhelming presence of her. She stops with a whisper that leave her lips a little wet and dry she said, _"Rose!"_ Those words hit Sarge in the stomach she closed her eyes while she gasped trying to reach her hand out to touch Angel's face. But Angel turned quickly away and ran closer to the ground she opened a metal door to a buildings that had crashed together to make one. Angel stopped and touched her left check then looked over her shoulder. She closed her yes Sarge screamed _"NO! Angel! WHY?"_ She closed her eyes again then she ran though the door Angel went through, was she a ghost in the past. Watching Angel run frantically down the case of stairwells down into what seemed oblivion for a moment. Sarge began her task after the young fearless blond. Sarge raced for what seemed like time on end, down the stairwell that took her to the one she loved the most. Trying to find out the reason she had felt so much pain, why her body finally stopped aching when she arrived to find Angel alone on a mission. 

  
  


Sarge draws a blank as she watched Angel staying in control of her every movement, inside tunneled corridors. Something Sarge has never seen before, but she followed as close as she could. But she felt drawn to go without having to move her feet. The illusions seemed all too real, but it wasn't the way she had feared. The movements were rare like that of a stealth fighter, _"What is Angel doing here? Why is she dressed like _that?" Sarge couldn't seem to control the fear that still lingered in her soul right down into her bones. She closed her eye's, shook her head to clear the ever so thought of losing Angel for the second time maybe even for good. Then as the illusionary feel became more and more controversial. The pain became less but still the loss was much greater. Sarge ducked behind each corner that Angel seems to fall into before, not realize she didn't need to hide. It was until finally Angel seemed to reach her destination, opening a door to a dark filled chamber. Sarge ran into the unknown seeing Angel trapped inside the kiss odd deception. Her own second in command standing with Zane, Uriah, and Angel hung in the air. Everything seemed to disappear but Angel hung from a steal chain, arms above her head. Water trickled down her lithe body, markings of read covered her through the ripped clothing over her body. 

  
  
  
  


Sarge's eye could bear to see the pain the horror of the look of death on Angel's body. _"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _With a brut force Sarge jumped, pushes through the healing tube the top shatters while her arms some what gets sliced through the process. She opens her eyes rising out of the tube then jumps down. Hel and Cleo look at one another in such shock, Sarge turns to them then with shattered glass surrounding her feet. Her eye's adjusted to the lighted lab for a minute as she looked up, turning her body to Hel and Cleo. _"We are going to the 20th century." _

With those passionate words that left her trembling lips she walked away to the holographic doorway, then looked over her shoulder and with her toughest voice she say's, _"Are you coming." _Sarge steps out on the edge she looked down the she looked up, she knew she might never see the shaft again but something were worth more than just a free-fall or two. _"I am not losing you a second time Angel."_ She releases the web that was secured inside her gauntlet. She lets it go as she flies up the shaft with rocket boots and all. Hel and Cleo ran to the door, without having to look at each other twice they shot their webs and ascended upwards along with Sarge.


	2. Angel The Angelic Protector

ANGEL: THE ANGELIC PROTECTOR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summery: Sarge was on her way to save Angel. Only little did Angel know, there was more at stake then just saving Cleo or the Resistance leader would be the evident conclusion of her own life. Angel was walking into a trap one set by the closest person inside the ranks, Sarge didn't know who the killer was or will be but she knew only of one thing. Angel wouldn't die, not if she lived long enough to see it. What was Angel hiding from Uriah and from Dag, how did Zane know so much? What are his secret and the lessons that would follow them to even their graves? We are now confronted with the reason Angel was to be killed for her resistance of the baileys.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel crept up to the camps and the alliance building, which stood in shambles, everything, and everywhere around it. She crouched down in the Fourier of the crumbled building. Looking through her glasses she sees an odd shapeless beam showing signs of heat gathering in one spot almost like a heat sensor. Adjusting the perimeters, few notches, the beam was gone. 'A malfunction with Zane's gear. Hmm . . . I guess I will just have Zane run a check on it when I get back.' The small simple thought that adjusted her thinking back to the logical plan. Shaking the feeling of delusion that someone was there she moved forward inside the trenched space of a building. Angel secured every move she made until she walked by the shapeless beam she had seen and sensed the presence of her lover, the adoration as she felt a hand try to touch her face. To graze the fingertips against her skin again, Angel closed her eyes with a small faint whisper she could hear the wind against her ear. "Rose!" She then moved on shaking the feeling once more 'This was no time to lose your head, Tuyen! Damn it, I know how much I miss her, but I have to learn to live with it! Duty is first.' Angel moves past the feeling opened the steal-graded doorway. She coursed through the entrance stealthily, staggering from the ancient smell of the rotted flesh from the burned out fires. Angel moves on inside sliding against the wall, wishing that Uriah was there to help her with the darkness. She was never sure of the mission, but always willing to strike first. A look of fear rose across her face she heard voices, voices not so far in the distance gaining the access to her and the door. Angel quivered for a lost moment then ducked inside a tunneling tube, closing her eyes she waited as the sound of shuffling footsteps made their way past her hiding spot. Angel slid her hand, then her body over slowly towards the small opening on the other end, away from the still remaining guards that had positioned themselves next to where she had ducked into the tunneling tube. Angel looked out and around but knew that she couldn't get away without a distraction. She had one and only chance to do something she had never done before. She closed her eyes tight, and bit her bottom lip hard and then, BANG! , a loud sound had hit the door. The two guards fling open the solid door as Angel carefully sneaks away into another corridor and into a shaft she flips a 360 and swoops down to the next few levels, with skill and grace. She clicked a small button on her wristband. Then she touched a button on the right side of her glasses, another on the left. Her right lens turned into a night vision scope, the left lens pops up a visual of the underground and all the map coordinates of secret tunnels and passageways. She looks around focusing the right lens when both lenses targeted a passageway hidden behind the furthest wall from her. So Angel walks slowly checking the hallways for any sign of mutants. She removed the boxes that covered the adjacent wall, "Come to poppi." It revealed a latched hatch made of steal grading again, but the lock was very old and rusted. Angel takes the lock in her hands, slowly crushing it with force of her strength and mind. A smirk of pride raised Angel's upper lip. A slight lift of the eyebrow, as she opened the hatch, she hoisted herself up in the air and swinging legs first into the man-made isolated sewer tunnels. She closed the hatch, then flung herself through the murky dark tube, sliding to the core's end. She studies her surroundings, the was the smell of disgusting waste still sparking her senses and making her stomach that much more weak. She adjusted herself to be able to uses her glasses again, suddenly the night vision disappeared. She glares over the top of her glasses then checks the grading of the tube she was in, solid metal, 'Weird. Must be a very old building. No one has used metal in decades.' The confusion let her mind drift, then she adjusted her glasses again. There was a small open space. It began to focus with more light. She was seeing through the metal, extraordinary things began to come in view. She suddenly saw people, tables, children, and crates of imported goods. She saw the head of the gathering standing in the center of the table. Angel focused on the person and beginning to get the read outs of the biological structure of the person. Then after the scanning was done the name appeared on the screen. Flashing at least three times, Angel knew she was in the right position.  
  
  
Angel switched the lenses back to night vision. Seeing the steal grading a foot or more away, she dove towards it. Lightning fast, she busted through the grading, doing a small flip at the end. She took out two mutant guards without a second glance. No expression on her face, not even a smile. She was cold as ice. The leader looked at her in relief, with an expression of surprise. Angel didn't care but that was her last shot from her laser. She pulled the angelic sword from her back, in the shaped of a katna only with the straight edge of a Ninja. It had wings that graced the end and the white ivory was carved in all angels. Only when she touched it, a glow emanated from it for a moment. The children were impressed by the static glow. Angel twirled the sword quickly for a better grip. Then she pointed it at the leader. It made a high pitch noise only dogs could hear. Angel felt the power in her hands. A resistance member thought Angel was a little too cocky and knew a sword could never out do a laser. He ran and grabbed one of the mutants' laser guns, pointed to Angel back. Shots ran across the place as everyone screamed in the horror. Angel slipped the sword behind her back and a force field projects from it, protecting the back of her body. "Russell, this is not our enemy. This is Angel, The Angelic Protector. She is here to help us." Angel saw the expression on the leader's face and finally the tension dies. The leader looks at Angel slightly disarrayed, she manages to take her by the arm and she says "So where has my little girl been this whole time?" She slid her glasses off, then with another look to her mother's face she knew what was to come, "You really want to do this, don't you? You know I can't stop this. Quinlan is out there, he knows me. He knows of me, if he finds out how to open those portals...Mom there's no way."   
The dark-haired woman walked away from her, her deep blue eyes tingled in Angel stares. "Your father would be so proud Angel. You have to finish what he started, what his legacy is about. You are the only one who can defeat Quinlan. The baileys for that matter, it's part of your blood. You're the only hope for the survival of the resistance now." The look on her mother's face read that she knew of the sacrifice, and knew Angel would give it for anything. But was the cause worth the fight, a man runs over and says "Mrs. Vollon, I hate to interrupt but everything is ready. We can make it to the surface now. Shall we go?" The dark-haired woman turned to see the look on the handsome man, " Yeah, we need to go!" Angel turns to face the door of the imprisonment and the guards they selected, the rhythm of life seemed to slow to a stop as the mutants sling their guns back and forth, shooting.   
  
A laser shot descends on Angel but her mother jumps in front of the lightning flare. Angel feels her mother fall back into her arms and is paralyzed. The blood flowed from her soft pink lips. Angel was engrossed at the sight of her mother's face. She held her in her arms and sat on the ground with her as the great protector tried to control what was going on in her mind. The rebels were moving up the shaft for the fast getaway as planned. Suddenly the familiar face of many lifetimes of friendship and loyalty walked inside the darkened prison. Angel looked up in disgust but held to her mother and kissed her cheek. Softly, Angel placed a small instrument on the back of her mother's head and it clicked twice then it glowed. Suddenly Angel was knocked out from behind. She felt abandonment, betrayal, and the lost love, the longing that hadn't been there in so long.   
A voice concealed her passion it spoke softly, "Angel, you got to get up! You have to stop them before they destroy the earth. Your people need you Angel." Angel felt the tug on her heart. Chains wrapped around her ankles, her hands dangling above her head. The light in her precious ice blue eyes faded to a demure color of gray. She was in pain. Her body stripped half nude of her garments and water flowed down her legs and her chest down and in her nose. It was painful, her body being stretched to the limits. The back stabbing person walked through the door with Angel's other teammates. Dag moved over to Angel and looked down, squatted before her.   
  
  
"You know it would have been a bit more simple for you to say You know Dag you do a fine job out there on the PT's. Or Dag you really can kick betrayer central ass. But, No you're always too damn busy to worry about the things I can do." Angel glares at him still disgusted then with a weak voice she stops and say's, "Well if I knew you were that hard up for me Dag you would have never made it to 2nd rank." The voice seemed to break from the pain that Angel could feel running through her muscled thighs and calves. Her lungs felt as if they were ready to collapse, her arms felt stretched out of her sockets. Her breathing became even more shallow, "Ah, Angel. You know you have always wanted me. I was the only one who could hold to your equal." Angel's eyes dimmed and her eyelids closed, "You sick betraying mother..." Dag smiles his illusive smile, "Why Angel, what a temper you have there! Won't you give us a little kiss, cutie?" Dag leans in to kiss Angel on the lips. Angel looks at him as if she would lean in to kiss him back. When suddenly she swings her body back as Dag closed his eyes, clashing with Angel's head. Dag felt the chains hit with thud on his forehead. The chains wrapped around his neck and began to choke him. Angel had swung the chains that bound her arms around Dag's neck and as she was about to snap them she say's, "Looks like the only kiss you get is from my fist."  
  



	3. The Lost Civiliztion

[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOST CIVILIZATIONS OF ANGEL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saga has had time to rest from a very long day of working out in the shafts. Free falling gave her revitalizing feeling. Then it was over for a little piece a quite in the vaporization chamber. After that a nice place to lay her head while reading the next Journal entry angel made. "Journal entry: 2 Date January 22, 2002 I have just got the news . . ." (INTRO ANGEL)  
  
Journal entry: 2  
  
Date:  
  
January 22, 2002  
  
I have just got the news of more rebellion fighter's still living on the surface. I need top find routes to their location, seems like the shafts are never going to be finished in my time. God for once in my life I wished this was easier then the war in IRAN. I haven't lost hope; I can still visualize the others who seem to be fighting the better battle than I. If it is possible that the visions seem to be getting worse, things to come, things that have been. My heart is growing colder, yet it warms up every night I see her face. I have to find a way to stop this domino affect that's seems to be in progress. First things First California is only a good 20 miles away through the underground. I guess that's my first stop.  
  
(The Journal begins to drop as the story begins to change to the year and time of the lost civilizations)  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming out of a sewer a medium length blond hair woman with luscious curls makes her way out of the manhole. A two men with another woman come surging out, the look on their face read here for duty don't piss us off. The curly blond looked at the surroundings of a crushed and trampled city in the dust. Buildings were ripped to shreds the disgusting smell of rotted flesh still burned in certain areas of the city. She had dark sunglasses on the matched her metallic outfit that was not completely cotton. It was a top with a cutoff mid section, her stomach shoed the six pack ab muscles, She wasn't real thin but she was tall. A sword of such beauty hung from her back. A black tribal tattoo graced her shoulder of wings dipped in white; she looked at the surroundings then with a glare of concern she looked to her main second in command.  
  
"Dag, give me the readings of all life-form ammoniating form each sector of the city. Be sure to include all status of how long the perimeters are set. As well as heart rate and time of recovering the bodies. Zane, you and Uriah come with me. We have your sister to find and get her to one of the cryogenics isolators. Make sure when we set up camp this time, Dag, any expecting company just comes out of nowhere. I want the whole base secure or this will make your last time on recovering duty. Is that understood?"  
  
A glaring look came form Dag's face yet he maintained his cool; Angel was the best in the sector with the Angelic Offenders. She was the leader and cofounder of the interchangeable resistance, and spies. She knew how to handle anything, the Master Sergeant of the Offenders and he was second to the command. He thought himself highly of a duty to one of the best damn leaders in the underground. "Anything you say Master Sergeant!" Angel grabbed her laser wolf lox gun, looked at Zane and Uriah then with a swift movement of the feet and the voice of stone she say's, "Move out!" The take charge voice that Angel had been enough to make any blood run hot, she was tough, a knock out to look at. But she was harder than stone, since the incident with the plasma portal had left this woman cold. Dag was there when Angel had come back, besides she was the only other person who could best him in a fight. Walking for what seemed to be hours they finally get to the LA University hospital. Looking down each hallway Angel wasn't about to make a move unless she had seen something else move. Half way to the cryogenics chambers Zane carefully checked each room for signs of life as well as betrayer with his heat sensor finder. Zane looks at Uriah for a second glance; Uriah was Angel's right-hand woman. And what a woman she was built with a shape of a goddess, sexy slender, muscles that adorned her curves. Although Uriah had a thing for Angel, she had saved her from a fate worse than death. Herself, Uriah was a runny away from a Baileys' station the only one the resistance known of, that had gotten away Scots free. The baileys' surgically enhanced her, but still she swore her allegiance to the Protectors. She has formed what is known as the black watch, which Angel oversees their progress.  
  
  
  
As for Zane, he was Angel's techno geek. His real name is Johnny Bailey; he was the one who founded the bailey's signal before they got to earth. That is the only reason they named the newfound aliens after him. Only it doesn't set well with Johnny so another name for John was Zane. Zane gave a nudge to Uriah showing her the location to his sister quarters, only their was a very odd heat sensor showing up on his radar. Uriah knew the strange looking dot; she taps Angel on the shoulder. Angel turns to look at the raven-haired woman by her side; the look in her dark brown eyes gave Angel the sense something was up. She turn to face the blond young faced Zane, he showed Angel the heat sensor finder. The dot that Angel new all to well about was showing up on the screen. Angel presses a button on her glasses, "Dag, we have a Enforcer on the ground be sure to watch out for fighter pilots scouting." Dag had the receiver in his ear hearing the voice of Angel was the highest leadership one could get other than working alongside of this great woman. "Copy that. We have interference with sectors 4 and 5. Ground clears are functional. No detection has been made we are clear here." Dag replied sending the information of their new surroundings where intact. They were safe just as long as the Enforcer didn't catch them. Looking over her shoulder back at Zane and Uriah, Angel mouthed the words, "Move, to the left when I say!" Uriah seen that look in Angel's eyes', knowing what is coming wasn't going to be that easy. Angel peers around the corner seeing the mutant thugs searching for slaves, Angel watches them as they turn another corner. With a quick movement of the hand gesturing Zane and Uriah to go. Angel looks over her shoulder again mouthed the words, "GO." Moving to the inside door over the left keeping close to the floor, Angel barely makes it by them as the thug mutants come back for another round. Then there was a voice that came down the hallway; Angel kneeled by the door listening. She knew him, it was all to well how she knew him, "Quinlan", Angel say's after he passes the door by. Zane looked over at Angel, as did Uriah with a low faint voice whispering Uriah say's, "Quinlan, that's the Enforcer who is here."  
  
  
  
Zane looked confused, as Uriah and Angel knew the Enforcer who was staking out the hospital for new slaves and betrayer models. "What the hell? Who is Quinlan? Are you telling me there can be more than one of this Enforcer?" Uriah looked at Zane then say's, "He's a bailey, a more advanced human an he has 5 other siblings which they are all just a like except Quinlan is by far the worst of any of the bailey's. They are human like only their body can rejuvenate 50 times faster than a human. Besides that they are a pain in the ass to kill." Looking out the small window to see for any more commotions going on while the whispering Uriah told the story of Quinlan to Zane. Angel sees nothing then gets up she looks over then say's, "Shut up. We have a job to do now help me with this door to the cryogenic chamber." Zane looked up an Uriah turn to the door to help, with a whisper yell Angel looked over at Zane, "Watch the fucken door Zane." Angel looks back to Uriah then they pull open the door to the chamber, after the door was open angel motion for Uriah to go ahead. Pulling out her gun Uriah move inside the door in one movement, her back against the cold metal of the wall. She looks around the room with her enhance night vision. Her eye's glowed a deep blue, then she looks back to Angel with a voice whisper she say's, "CLEAR!" Angel looks over her shoulder to Zane then with another yelling whisper Angel say's, "Zane! Let's go." Zane picks up his technological instruments then runs inside the now open chamber door.  
  
  
  
Angel checked the closed door seeing movement coming from outside. She quickly gets inside grabbing Zane to help her pull the door closed they lean against the door as Uriah was across the way looking though the dark awaiting someone to come to the door. Zane and Angel lay against the hard metal door. The mutant thug came inside the cryogenics room but not the chamber. He moved to the chamber door and gave a look inside; Uriah could see him without using the glow of her eyes. Angel knew there was someone there she could hear the breath of whatever it was standing at the door. The thoughts she was receiving wasn't something she enjoyed getting. She closed her eyes then grit her teeth, trying her best to ignore the thoughts that this oaf of mutant scum was giving out. Finally the thoughts went away, the harming words that crowed her brain left a vacant place in her mind. The only person Angel couldn't completely read thoughts were Uriah's thoughts. Angel looked over to Uriah she nodded her head letting Angel know that the mutant was gone. Angel slowly inched her way up to see if the cost was clear. Looking through the small glass window, she sees nothing, the mutant was gone. Although she knew, the mutants would be back, how soon she was undetermined about. Only she could feel it wouldn't be long. Angel settles back down against the door she looks at Zane then say's, "Find your sister and do it quick we have to seal her up in the underground before that mutant gets back. Uriah how much time do we have?" Zane starts examining every pod in the chamber looking for his comatose sister. Uriah looked at her gages then to the heat view sensor finder, looking at Angel she say's, "A good hour Angel. We should be able to turn lights on and talk regular while my cloaking device keeps us out of range their receiver." Angel gets up looks around the she takes off the small jacket that she was wearing, "Good. Now since we have the chance give the surgical laser, I am going to add a few notches of power to cut through the floor." Angel hands her gun to Uriah as Uriah gives her the medium sized laser, Angel begin adjusting the frequency adding a little more power was going to make a better cut through the ground level of the cryogenics lab chamber. Slowly her eyes meet Uriah's then Uriah ran to the door of the chamber to watch for any incoming visitors they might have. Angel let down her sunglasses, giving her readouts of how thick the barrier was between the floor and the underground. She quickly turns the laser on then say's, "Locked and Loaded. Get ready boy's an girl's cause Mama is going to town." A bit of a kick back from the laser as Angel pointed it towards the surface on the floor to gain access to the underground. After she made a square like incision in the albumin floor she removed the huge piece over then she took her laser lox fired a round to break the ground. It was on the lowest setting for no one to hear unless with the accompanied power from a bailey enhanced human.  
  
  
  
Angel could feel the seat pouring down her face, over her abs, across her forearms as she broke away the ground with her hands. It hadn't been to hard since they dug a tunnel all they there, only raiders had found it later so it had to be sealed off. So now they have to save Zane's big sister from becoming slave meat for the traders of the underworld. Zane ran around the corner hands still shaking, "Angel she's here. I found her, my sisters still alive." Not looking to enthuse she looked up at Zane then she's say's, "Ok great. Help me down here for a second. After that get Uriah to help you push the pod down, I will monitor her vital signs and adjust the date for wake up expectancy after you push her down." Zane nodded as he helps Angel into the huge underground hole she had just dug, it was big enough to slide the pod right side up. Then to lay it flat on the underground surface, Angel turned on her light looking around the darkened room to see any remains of a level surface for Zane's sister to be on. 'I am a firm believer in making sure people are safe. But Zane's sister this has to be a waste of time. What if we try hiding her then some low life still ends up bagging her as bait. Never the less this is my vowed position. Besides that I made a promise to Zane, if he keeps my secret and doesn't betray me as his friend and leader I won't betray what I know about him. I have to admit the resistance leader's wouldn't like us very much if they did know." With Glare in Angels' eye's she gently pulled back her hair into a pony tale then let it loose again. She raised her glasses down then begins to look around. She found a nice cool damp place to secure the pod. Then went back to the opening where Uriah and Zane were lowering the pod down. Angel garb the end before it meets the ground it made a loud boom when the other end hit the floor, Angel jumps on top of the pod looks up at Uriah. Uriah takes off to the door turns out the light as Zane jumps into the whole, Angel Helps Zane down then she looks up and say's, "Uriah stay there and let me know every thing that happens." Uriah answered the call from Angel and say's, "You got it babydoll." Angel hadn't heard those words in a year now, was it as long for Sarge as it had been for her. Nothing matter but the pod right now, Zane helped Angel move it to the abandoned cold spot. Then Zane began to check the status of the pod as Angel checked the Vital signs, then she gradually up the waking expectancy on the tube. Angel winds away from her work for a moment, looking at of the hole Angel say's. "Uriah how much time do we have?" Uriah walks over kneels on the floor then say's, "We have about 20 minutes." Angel runs back over then looks at Zane, "Go I will catch up with you guys back at the base. Take Uriah with you." Zane looks up confused then say's, "But the time set hasn't been locked, I need to lower the air compression for 350." Angel knew they had no time, not even to argue over this. "Look, Zane! I will have it all set. Just get Uriah and get going. Don't fuck with me on this, just do it!" Zane had that look in his eye, the look of not want to leave his friend. But it wasn't the one of admiration; no it went deeper than that. He gets up then pulls himself up the hole back to Uriah, he lightly runs on the tips of his toes over to her. With the most confounding whisper he say's, "Angel want us to get the fuck out of here now. So let's go, Uriah." She looks over to the hole not wanting to leave the person who saved her behind and even for Quinlan to find." She ran over to the open hole in the ground slightly yell down to Angel, "I am not leaving you here! Damn it Angel, there's a Enforcer here and not just any Enforcer it's Quinlan." Angel looked up at her, but, Uriah knew the answer and she dared not question Angel authority. Only this time she was pissed, Uriah turned around then she grabbed an extra gun Angel always seems to carry, throwing it to Zane. "Get the rest of your shit we are moving out!"  
  
  
  
Zane looked at her so puzzled, Uriah took control as they immediately got out the door. While Angel was back in the crypt setting all the right settings for the tube, finally after getting a great vital signs. She rechecks the locks, after looking at the timer for the date. Angel looked at the newly made chamber room she had made. 'I have to know who Zane sister is before I leave her here to rote.' Angel seems to mumble to herself. She took her hand to wipe a way the icy film on the small pod like tube. Looking inside the small chamber that was carrying the person that would either hate her or love her for saving her. Angel stares in a dissent position, "CLEO!" Angel couldn't think she had to get out of there, close the hatch she made and run like hell before she was caught. Angel jumps up grabbing the sides of the hole to brace her-self. Pulling herself out of the manhole she had made, lays on the down on the ground for a moment then gets up. Laying the mask covering of the aluminum back over the hole, she uses the laser to reseal the hole that was made. After she was done she put her jacket back on, strapping her gun on her arm, then she rolled a small detonator into one corner. She walks out of the lab, just as the mutants see her form the other end. Running to counter attack her from behind, BOOM! It blasted them into oblivion, Angel just keep on walking as if nothing happened. She didn't flinch to anything or anyone for that matter. She just keep on walking to meet her destiny, Angel made her way back to base with such ease. Dag still had all systems running, as he watched every mover on the sensors for Angel's every move. Walking into the line of fire when it came to Uriah leaving behind her friend and team leader, Angel walks past her as if nothing happened.  
  
That was just pissing her off even more, Zane looked at Angel followed her into the base camp tent that had built inside an abandon building on the lowest level possible. "Will she be alright, Angel?" Angel mumbled to herself after he asked she said, 'Yeah for about 500 years.' But Zane couldn't fully grasp it what she was saying, so he asked, "Well is she?" Angel closed her deep blue eyes with dirt that covered from head to toe, she turn to face him as she say's, "Yes, Zane. She is going to be fine I promise you." Angel had more weight on her head then she knew what to deal with. Only that didn't stop Uriah form saying her peace, Zane seen it coming when she walked into the tent. Angel turned away from her; Zane leaves feeling the very uncomfortable with being their if something did go down. "What the fuck is wrong with you." Angel hangs her head down over the map she was staring at planning her every move for the next recovery. Angel just kept her eyes' closed for another moment but all she could hear was Uriah's voice ringing in her head "Look, damn it. I don't need to explain shit to you. These are my orders; my tactics if you don't like how I do my job get the fuck out! I have no time to bicker with a freelance wanna be protector. If you want to do this you do it my way or hit the highway." Uriah couldn't help but feel for her, she knew Angel was pissed. So was she turned to walk away? Angel never said another word, not even to look at her. Uriah turns back then with a hurt look she say's, "I'm not her Angel. I can't be her; no matter what you want or how bad you want it I can never be her. So why can't it be me instead of her?"  
  
Angels' eye's adjusted more clearly then roughly she clears her dry throat from all the dust she took in her lungs. "Uriah, this is not the time to discuss this? I have work to do send Zane back in and tell Dag to set up the heat sensors on auto to retrieve incoming. We need to eat and get cleaned up we are heading to Arizona to the desert tomorrow." Without another single word Uriah did as Angel order, but her heart longed to be the one Angel wanted so deeply. That night everything went peaceful, the next day they set off to get the resistance leader from a bailey station Angel knew Quinlan was running. Before leaving the took a small dosage of some kind of medicine for the desert, it was in a form of a pill. Dag handed them out, "So this is the little pill that is going to keep us from being dehydrated." Dag looked over then say's "It's full of all the vitamins, and minerals the body will need. It's also a salt substitute, soothing that has been destroyed by our good friends. And it's all we have", Angel looks over to the others just realizing that Dag was going to need more than her. She brakes it then say's "Here take this your body needs it more than mine. And don't argue just take it." He hated that Angel always found him to be more weak than her, So what if he needed the extra he could hack it, but he took it just because Angel said so. Although he didn't swallow it being a man that he is he was strong enough to go without it. They began to walk for hours in a scotching hot sun, Angel took of her jacket placed it in her bag. Exposing her stomach built solid as a rock abs, with the cut low of the black halter- top she wore that was made of the rubber from the costume of Batman. She was sexy there was no doubt about that the sweat that coarse from her neck into the crevasse of her cleavage. She moved like a soft-footed cat in the sand, Dag loved to watch her move. But he had no time to let this toy with his emotions; Uriah tried her best to keep at her side no matter what came in her way.  
  
  
  
Walking for hours Zane stops while throwing his bags down he say's, "Enough! I think we need to rest. Water and some food would be good to." Uriah had stopped to check Zane out. Angel turns her head to face Zane on her left, then say's "The hell we're not! Look! Zane, we have a few more hours before we reach camp. I can't let you be stuck out in the middle of the desert for the bailey's to find." Dag looks over beginning to give way of a small-induced cough. "I am staying here you can go on without me." Zane replied giving into the urge to cough even more. Angel turns all the way around this time and with a very insightful look but morphed with anger she say's, "Like Hell I will! You're not the one giving order Zane." Suddenly the coughing get louder by both of them, Uriah finished checking Zane she looks at Angel, "They are really dehydrated Angel we need to get them some water an rest." Through the corner of Angel's eye she seen Dag drops to his knees. Angel swung around gun in her hand then ran to his side. "DAG! Damn it you didn't take the half I gave you." Dag pointed to his jacket pocket; Angel took out the other half of the pill. Forcing her-self to break it again to give Zane a piece of it as well. She forced the rest of it into Dag's mouth; she lays her bag under his head then gave him water. Uriah could see the passion she felt for her teammate, she would have done the same for her if it had been her. Angel clicked a small button on her glasses as she stood in an open space. The lens seemed to zoom like a camera while readout were being displayed on the side. She saw about 200 kilometers where what looked like old ruins they would be able to find some well shelter there and away form the desert. She looked at Uriah as she made her way up behind hind her. She stood at her right side like always. "We have some canyons and old ruins not far from here, but they're on the eastern side." Uriah looked at her with the most peculiar and skeptical look on her face, "But aren't we going west instead of east." Angel looked at her with a straight glare Uriah knew that look the same look Angel gave her back at the cryogenics chamber. "Oh NO! There is no way. Not this time Angel, are you fucking crazy? You know if Quinlan finds out you are alone there will be no stopping him this time." Angel walks away she checked her friend Dag out, and then takes a look at Zane. "You should have enough time to get there you have less than a few hours before a sand storm rolls in." Uriah realized Angel is not backing down from this no matter how hard she complained, "I wont let you go alone." Angel packed her stuff placed her jacket on then say's, "Sorry sweet cheeks but you have no choice in the matter. Your going east and I am going west." Angel was right Uriah didn't have a choice, but she did have something and that was a heart Angel grabbed her stuff then headed out. Uriah ran up to her before she got to far-gone, she grabbed Angel by her jacket then kissed her like she was to never see her again. Her lips melted against Angels then with the passion and fire the kiss only lasted a second but a world of time for Uriah.  
  
She pulled away as the shock let Angel spellbound for a moment, then Angel turned and kept on walking as if the kiss had never happened.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


End file.
